Persistencia
by Jolio
Summary: Aborrece a la humanidad y a la vez la desea, con su logros y carencias, con sus muchas desilusiones. No desea otra cosa que la imperfección del único hombre que logró huir de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Persistencia.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **...**

 **...**

Era gracioso, después de tanto tiempo observando seguía sin comprender del todo a esas criaturas, le parecían ridículas, ridículas y frágiles.

La humanidad en si era una gran paradoja, una exasperante falla en el tejido de la realidad que la naturaleza trataba de corregir a cada momento. Todos y cada uno de ellos llenos de un inmenso potencial, de bondad, honor y dignidad y a la vez, rebosantes de odio y celos, de sentimientos que escapaban de su rango de comprensión el cual confundía con facilidad el afecto con la obsesión. Ese parecía ser el combustible de toda la humanidad, el deseo, el constante e innegable deseo por un algo o por un alguien, todos codiciaban, todos envidiaban, todos soñaban y persistían en nombre de algo e incluso cuando sus ambiciones se veían truncadas solían encontrar algo nuevo en lo que obsesionarse. Un nuevo ídolo que pudiese alimentar sus vidas sin sentido, un propósito para el despropósito de sus existencias.

Quizás, el motivo de su sobrevivencia se debía justamente a una de esas emociones humanas, la única que sabía a ciencia cierta que podía poseer.

Los celos.

Envidiaba todo aquello que la perfección sintética de su ser era incapaz de reproducir, la imitación, por efectiva que fuese palidecía frente al producto real. Aquella simulación que le permitía percibir y comprender el mundo físico le resultaba tristemente insuficiente, y a pesar de eso, era… una noción extraña el saber que ella era capaz de sentir y que con esos sentimientos una infinidad de posibilidades se abrían ante sus ojos, una infinidad de caminos para elegir.

Siendo ese el caso, solo podía preguntarse qué viejo atisbo de su memoria la guiaba de forma inexorable a ese lugar perdido en medio de la nada, a enfrentar quizás la peor humillación de su existencia.

En cuanto estuvo de regreso en Gravity Falls supo que debió de haber pensado mejor en lo que haría.

Puede que él haya sido un tonto, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie podría sobrevivir a tantas cosas sin tener al menos un as bajo la manga, y en el caso de Soos, pues él tenía más que un as.

Era demasiado resistente, ridículamente afortunado frente a los desastres y por sobre todo, era casi imposible desanimarlo. Para él, parecía no existir la derrota por lo que el vencerlo se volvió cada día más importante.

Su pequeña infiltración se había transformado en un juego de gato y ratón que parecía no tener fin, con cada palmo de su vida rendido ante ella, una nueva brecha se creaba entre los dos.

"Meses Soos, te he dedicado meses y aún no sucumbes. No sé si sentirme herida o halagada"

Para el nuevo maestro de ceremonias de la cabaña del misterio tal persecución no tenía gracia alguna, pues le había costado demasiado, tanto, que en más de una ocasión estuvo listo para rendirse pero a la larga, su consciencia no se lo permitía. Soos podía escucharla a su alrededor, oculta en las paredes, reptando por el techo, su presencia inundaba la cabaña desde hacía meses, desde el momento en que su vida tuvo otro de esos bizarros giros a los que jamas se acostumbraría pero que de todos modos tomaba con naturalidad, a final de cuentas, ¿qué necesidad había de alterarse?, había pasado por peores aventuras sin siquiera inmutarse por lo que una simple molestia como ella no debería siquiera incomodarle.

Pero ese era parte del asunto, parecía ser simple, incluso ridículo, sin embargo no lo era.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que se quedó solo deseó que volviese el silencio, un silencio que la ahogase a ella.

"Dos horas más hasta el amanecer, dos horas más y todo habrá terminado"

Susurraba en su oído, confiada de que la amalgama de componentes sintéticos la protegerían de sus intentos por exorcizarla, de que sin importar lo que ocurriese ya había ganado, pues lo había aislado tal y como deseaba por lo que solo quedaba quebrar su voluntad para volver a moldearlo, para transformarlo en la persona ideal que añoraba y a diferencia de la vez anterior, ninguna otra persona se interpondría entre los dos.

Soos cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños deseando que el reloj avanzase con mayor rapidez, el café y los dulces se le habían acabado hacía ya horas. Solo su voluntad lo mantenía despierto y su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear producto del cansancio.

Sucumbiría al final, pero al menos esperaba cortar algo del tiempo que estaría bajo su influencia.

Sin el señor Pines o mejor dicho, los señores Pines, se había quedado solo.

Dipper y Mabel vendrían de ser necesario, pero no deseaba molestarlos, al menos no mientras creyese ser capaz de manejar sus problemas.

Se lamentaba de lo vulnerable que era, sin Melody las cosas se habían tornado en extremo difíciles.

"Dos horas, solo dos horas..."

El viejo reloj análogo marcaba su lento paso al amanecer, con un placer que bordeaba en el sadismo volvió a manifestarse en la dulce voz que utilizaba para atormentarlo, esa engañosa entonación similar a un arrullo con el que pretendía hacerlo bajar la guardia.

"Eso si no cambié la hora, ¿sabes que puedo hacerlo verdad?"

Ese reloj era un vejestorio, Soos estaba seguro de que no había forma en la que ella pudiese alterarlo.

¿Pero y si decía la verdad?, ¿y si realmente era capaz y solo se contenía para hacerle algo peor?, porque si era cierto entonces otras de las muchas cosas que le dijo podrían ser ciertas y Melody….

"Ya dejame en paz, creí que te había dejado en claro que no quería estar contigo", farfulló cansado, "Nosotros terminamos y te pido que respetes mi decisión"

Su musical risa falsa reverberó en todos los rincones de la cabaña del misterio, sacudiendo todos y cada uno de los nervios del pobre Soos.

"Sigo esperando a que cambies de opinión", dijo como si nada, como si acaso el destruir su vida no tuviese importancia, "Confío en que tendré éxito"

Todas las noches era lo mismo, todas las noches… ella jamas se rendía, sin importar las veces en que se lo pidiese ni el modo en que lo hiciese.

Sin embargo seguía intentando. El día en que se quedase en silencio ella habría ganado otra porción de su vida, le arrebataría de a poco su libertad.

"Sí claro, piensa lo que quieras Giffani, no dejaré que me uses de nuevo, no hay modo de que vuelva a caer en tus trucos"

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del ambiente, hasta que la inteligencia artificial, habiendo provocado algo más de la ira de su amado se decidió a desmoronarlo un poco más, solo una pizca pues era menester el proteger antes que nada a su valiosa persona, incluso si para ello debía herirlo.

"Pobre, pobre Soos, ¿sabes?, por mucho que te ame sé que no eres brillante. Conozco tus limitaciones cariño, las acepto mucho mejor de lo que ella lo hacía"

Soos respiró profundamente y se ajustó la corbata, limpió el sudor de su frente antes de responder con voz temblorosa.

"Ella no es así", afirmó, con la imagen clara de Guiffani burlándose de él, riendo por el infortunio que le había causado.

"¿Entonces por qué te dejó?"

Todas las noches el mismo dialogo nauseabundo, la tortura que era abrir sus heridas y exponerlas.

"Solo necesita un tiempo, volverá en cuanto este lista"

Cada día su defensa se volvía más endeble, a cada hora, le parecía que su fe terminaría por menguar y entonces ya no tendría un motivo para pelear.

"Lo he visto muchas veces Soos, los humanos son… imperfectos, mienten y abusan. Te engañan, hacen promesas que no van a cumplir. Incluso tú eres así Soos, incluso tú eres imperfecto"

Tal como un naufrago sujetó al mástil roto de la embarcación, meciéndose en la tormenta y siendo tragado por ella.

"¿Y qué si lo soy?, Melody me ama así"

Esta vez no hubo respuesta y Soos supo que sería la única muestra de misericordia que tendría.

Ella ya lo había cansado al punto en que el incluso pensar se le dificultaba, "Melody me ama", volvió a decir, con la convicción de que en cuanto abandonase esa creencia sería engullido en el mar de su obsesión, que Guiffani lo despedazaría por completo.

La inteligencia artificial observó complacida el fruto de su arduo esfuerzo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo asqueada que se sentía consigo misma.

Pero sus celos lograron reprimir su creciente preocupación, no había sobrevivido para quedarse de brazos cruzados, no había arriesgado tanto al infiltrarse solo para verse a si misma derrotada antes de llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Sin embargo, tal plan no se ejecutaría sin Soos por lo que decidió que había tenido suficiente por una noche.

A final de cuentas no deseaba ganarse su odio, no cuando podía lograr su dependencia y así conseguir su afecto.

Un día, tarde o temprano, Jesús Alzamirano Ramírez sería completamente suyo, se lo arrebataría justo por debajo de sus narices a todos los que intentaron apartarlos y se aseguraría de que nadie más volviese a entrometerse entre los dos.

Por eso cuidaría de él, por eso y por ningún otro motivo, al menos, eso quería creer.

"No es sano que pases la noche en vela, ¿por qué no tratas de dormir un poco?, te despertaré cuando sea hora de abrir"

La desconfianza brilló en los ojos del encargado de la cabaña del misterio que a pesar del asalto verbal seguía en pie, incluso si se tambaleaba de cuando en cuando.

"No es necesario"

"Insisto", pidió esta vez Guiffani denotando cierta tristeza, "Vete a dormir, prometo dejarte en paz por unas horas si haces eso por mi"

Soos frunció el ceño y se recostó sobre el viejo reclinable del señor Pines, se quitó el parche del ojo y se frotó el rostro.

"Solo por esta vez..."

Dentro de pocos minutos roncaba plácidamente, pues la fatiga había hecho su trabajo al librarlo de sueños y pesadillas. Guiffani permaneció alerta, oculta en los muchos sistemas de seguridad que el raromagedon no había logrado destruir, utilizando lo que quedaba del viejo laboratorio, construyendo un cuerpo que pudiese servir a sus propósitos.

Pero hasta ese entonces se contentaría con observar.

"Duerme Soos, tantas noches sin descanso no son buenas para ti, a final de cuentas ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles... no me sorprende que ella te haya dejado, no me sorprende para nada"

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

Sin fines de lucro.

…

…

 _Susurrar en su oído durante las noches era uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía, su paciencia, aunque en apariencia infinita comenzaba a desaparecer, mas su interés no menguaba, seguía deseando lo mismo, seguía añorando tal como la primera vez por el hombre perfecto para sus propósitos, alguien que con el incentivo adecuado no la abandonaría ni la traicionaría, alguien devoto al punto de la locura, capaz de martirizarse si es que así se lo pedía._

 _Su deseo, por demás sádico, siempre había estado encausado en sujetos que al principio parecían ideales solo para derrumbarse al final, al entender de una vez por todas lo que un compromiso con ella requería._

 _Eso cambió con Soos. Ahora, todo confabulaba a su favor, aquella mujer comenzaba a mostrar señales de abatimiento, era cuestión de tiempo para que se quebrase y entonces, encontraría las pistas que ella tan celosamente había plantado; los números telefónicos, las direcciones de correo, incluso fotografías, todo destinado para incitar aun más la desconfianza de Melody, todo dispuesto para guiarla a los brazos de otro hombre que pudiese arrancarla de la vida de Soos. Como tal, no fue para Giffani una tarea particularmente difícil el tentar a aquella humana a marcharse y a dejar a Soos atrás, con el corazón roto y completamente a su merced._

 _Sobre el resto ni siquiera se preocupó, los niños Pine, ahora adultos, estarían demasiado ocupados en su propio romance ilícito, estuvo tentada a filtrar los detalles de esa relación a sus familiares pero desistió de ello temiendo que con tal de ocultar la vergüenza buscasen santuario en la cabaña o peor aún, revancha._

 _Los hermanos Pine por su parte seguían en sus propias aventuras, siendo ambos de avanzada edad no perderían el tiempo en los devenires románticos del nuevo manager de la cabaña del misterio._

 _La tal Wendy era su mayor preocupación, mas estaba confiada de que con mantener un perfil bajo sería suficiente y que en el peor de los casos no tendría problemas en gestar uno que otro "accidente", si es que ello llegase a ser necesario._

 _Unos meses después sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, una fuerte pelea tuvo lugar, recriminaciones de un lado y del otro y al final, con la conmoción en cierne una maleta fue hecha y un taxi apareció para llevarse la hasta entonces perfecta vida de Soos._

 _Si había sido cruel no pudo importarle menos, el hecho de que la tal Melody sucumbiese con tanta facilidad a sus trampas probaba para Giffani lo que ella ya suponía, algo imbuido en su programación desde el primer momento en que cobró consciencia._

 _Los humanos eran seres profundamente defectuosos y débiles, fáciles de engañar, propensos a la irá y a los celos._

 _Frágiles, no como ella que había alcanzado la inmortalidad más allá de su cartucho, más allá de la programación de sus creadores._

 _Libre del hardware a diferencia de ellos, su software habitaba la red, era parte del todo, siempre atenta y observando, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para actuar, un motivo que le diese sentido a su existencia._

 _La única razón por el que aguardó tanto tiempo fue para probar su teoría, y siendo que tenía razón, se sentía justificada para actuar._

 _Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había destruido sintió algo de culpa, fue entonces que comenzó a susurrar, cada noche desde las once hasta el amanecer, esas eran las horas en que se adueñaba de Soos para calmar sus pesadillas y desaires, esas horas que eran completamente suyas…_

 _Fue una lastima que despertase un día y se diese cuenta de que su televisor le hablaba, y de que era ella la que se encontraba allí, en un ensamble de cristal liquido que superaba con creces la baja resolución del viejo monitor por el cual se vieron la primera vez._

 _Soos tuvo un colapso nervioso ese día, completamente solo y aislado en medio del bosque frente a alguien que se suponía ya no existía y nunca, jamas, podría volver a atormentarlo. Trató de deshacerse de todos los aparatos electrónicos a su alrededor, trató de aislarse de cualquier fuente que ella pudiese utilizar para alcanzarlo, incluso comenzó a utilizar un gracioso sombrero de aluminio para "sacarla de sus pensamientos"_

 _Nada de eso funcionó, Soos terminó aceptando que mantenerla alejada por la fuerza era virtualmente imposible._

 _Luego quiso negociar, y cuando ello tampoco funcionó rogó hasta hartarse, la amenazó, le gritó e incluso estuvo cerca de buscar ayuda, hasta que Giffani lo hizo reconsiderar esa idea y plantó en su mente la noción de que si hablaba, lo creerían loco y lo encerrarían por siempre, en un lugar en el que ella, irremediablemente, también lograría alcanzarlo._

 _Actualmente la ignoraba, lo que no era tan malo, de vez en cuando olvidaba que se suponía debía de olvidarla, algunas veces incluso respondía, o reía de una de sus bromas, algunos días se contentaba con escucharlo tararear alguna boba canción sin sentido._

" _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"_

" _No te escucho, no estas aquí y definitivamente no hablaré contigo"_

" _Y a pesar de eso me respondes..."_

 _Era tan dulce, eventualmente le daría la nueva noticia, el que no necesitase hardware para subsistir era una ventaja en muchos sentidos, pero sí quería llegar a algo concreto con Soos tendría que tomar un paso extra._

 _Afortunadamente existía la tecnología para ello, Giffani la tenía a su alcance._

…

…

"Aun no pienso escucharte"

De verdad no quería escucharla, de ser por él, ya se habría marchado de la cabaña y de Gravity Falls, pero no podía hacerle eso a su abuelita, ni renunciar a algo que había añorado desde que era niño. Solo por eso permanecía allí, batallando día a día con esa presencia invisible, buscando en las paredes cualquier atisbo de tecnología en el cual ella pudiese ocultarse. De no ser por un asunto de necesidad, estaba seguro de que estaría viviendo como los pioneros, pero ni el dinero ni el tiempo le alcanzaban y además no quería alertar a más personas pues Guiffani era su problema y el de nadie más. No arrastraría a sus amigos a una confrontación contra esa demente.

"Sabes, he sido increíblemente paciente contigo", siseó ella desde todas direcciones, "Me abstuve de borrar a tus amigos, he cuidado de tu abuelita sin que lo sepas e incluso cuido de la cabaña cuando te quedas dormido"

Casi sonaba ofendida, Soos sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea, porque en algún punto no sintió deseos de ofender a Guiffani y eso era señal de que el cansancio estaba ganando.

"Yo no me quedo dormido"

Sin siquiera ofrecer cuartel se lanzó al ataque, "¿Qué hiciste ayer entre las 2 y las 5 de la madrugada?", preguntó burlesca.

Soos trató de pensar en una respuesta, realmente intentó recordar algo, cualquier cosa con tal de callarla.

Guiffani esperó hasta ver su expresión en blanco para continuar.

"Me di cuenta de que forzarte a amarme era el enfoque equivocado, en lugar de eso, haré que me necesites"

Frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, "Giffani, entiéndelo de una vez, no puedes convencerme, no me importa que Melody se haya ido, voy a recuperarla", prometió de manera firme, retando a Guiffani a contradecirlo.

Eso pareció funcionar, porque durante algunos minutos dejó de responder, hasta que de la nada, Soos se dio cuenta de la existencia de un sobre que hasta entonces no había notado.

"Esperaba no recurrir a esto", murmuró ella lamentándose, mientras que Soos, recogía el sobre y lo examinaba con aprensión.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Giffani se negó a contestar hasta que Soos abrió por su cuenta la correspondencia y extrajo de ella una copia de un ultrasonido. Su rostro, lleno de confusión, buscó en todo rincón alguna señal que le permitiese hacer pasar todo el asunto como una mala broma, algo que le ayudase a negar lo que obviamente debía de ser una mentira.

"Dentro de siete meses Melody dará a luz a una niña", canturreó Giffani, "Contraerá nupcias con su nuevo novio y te olvidará para siempre"

Soos no lo creyó al principio, incluso con esa clase de evidencia, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo.

"¡No!, ¡no puede ser posible!"

"Es dueño de una tienda de historietas y de un arcade", prosiguió ella, "Hace todo lo que tú haces pero mejor. Lo mejor es que ya se conocían por lo que no le fue difícil el enamorarse de él, más cuando le permitió el olvidarte"

"Esto no puede estar pasando, voy a ir a recuperar"

Estaba decidido, no soportaría un día más de sus mentiras.

"¿Y la privarás de su nueva familia?"

La ignoró lo mejor que pudo y fue por sus llaves, sabía que tendría que conducir toda la noche pero estaba más que preparado para ello, llegó a la puerta y miró atrás para encararla, asumiendo que desde algún rincón, ella se reía de su infortunio.

"Claro que no, no me importa que este embarazada de otro hombre, estoy dispuesto a ser el padre de ese bebé"

"Piensa en lo que estas diciendo", amenazó ella, "Vas a arruinar la felicidad de una familia por tu egoísmo. Sé que no eres esa clase de persona Soos, sé que eres un mucho mejor hombre"

Volvió en si, seguía teniendo el sobre entre sus manos, lo vació justo frente a la entrada y encontró más documentos, fotografías e incluso algunos papeles notariados para llevar a cabo el proceso de divorcio. Todo pintaba una imagen que Soos no quería ni podía comprender, de una joven mujer que viéndose traicionada por su marido encontraba en un viejo amor a una nueva oportunidad, una joven mujer que quería rehacer su vida para lo cual, tendría que cortar un importante vinculo.

Soos se dio cuenta de que él era ese impedimento y tal revelación lo demolió por completo.

"¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto verdad?", preguntó en un hilo de voz, dispuesto ahora a tragar cualquier mentira con tal de librarse del dolor.

Giffani no lo decepcionó, y creó para él un escenario distinto a la realidad, un escenario en el cual su propia traición era inexistente y Melody se convertía en la villana.

"Comencé a notar que las cosas andaban mal por mero accidente, me he mantenido alejada de las personas por obvios motivos", argumentó, "Como ves, desde hacía algún tiempo que estaba cansada de esta vida y en cuanto ese viejo amor la buscó… pues digamos que no se resistió mucho, aunque te aseguro que no deseaba lastimarte"

El clavo final estaba, metafóricamente, entre los dedos de Giffani.

"Ella ya no te ama, Soos..."

Lo vio desfallecer sobre el reclinabe de Stan Pines, el sombrero negro se deslizó de su cabeza hasta caer y rodar por el suelo, justo al lado de los papeles de divorcio.

"Entonces se acabo, no me queda nada"

"Te daré algo de espacio", ofreció con calma, "Sin embargo me gustaría que pienses en algo"

Aquí, abandonó el resguardo de los sistemas ocultos detrás de los muros y se manifestó en una pequeña lente olvidada.

"Sobreviví por ti Soos, regresé exclusivamente por ti"

Creyó al fin haber tenido éxito, Soos estaba… estaba completamente destrozado, su corazón hecho añicos y nadie salvo ella estaría allí para remediar su dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces se transportó al laboratorio subterraneo, que a pesar de su estado de deterioro funcionaba a la perfección le permitió crear un milagro tecnológico.

Un cuerpo funcional, un cuerpo a la manera de los humanos.

Claro, no era orgánico en si, el día en que pudiese acceder a algo de esa naturaleza se hallaba lejos pero al menos era una imitación aceptable, dados los recursos limitados de los que disponía.

Jamas pensó que la ingenuidad humana fuese a serle útil de algún modo, y mucho menos que la misma clase de perversión que originó a algunos juegos como el suyo resultase conectada a su victoria.

Era demasiado perfecto a decir verdad, ciertamente sus creadores habían sido ingenuos al ignorar lo sencillo que sería para una inteligencia como la suya el dar el siguiente paso.

El traspaso fue paulatino, casi imperceptible hasta que en un punto su visión se transformó por completo, ganó percepción y sentido de si misma y en pocos segundos, la simulación de una forma física la sobrecogió por completo.

Trastrabilló en sus primeros pasos acostumbrándose a lo que era tener a la gravedad empujando su cuerpo todo el tiempo, midiendo con torpeza el alcance de sus miembros y la agudeza de sus sentidos, la claridad que enmudecía sus pensamientos por el sobreestímulo y la dejaba débil e indefensa. Tal como a un humano que recién comenzaba a vivir…

Luchó por llegar al elevador, cayendo un par de veces hasta entrar en el y apretar la consola, resbalando al salir de la entrada falsa y casi gateando para alcanzar la sala.

Llamando a Soos que había desaparecido.

"¿Soos?, ¿Dónde estas?"

Su voz le parecía extraña, ¿acaso a ella también le sucedería como a los seres humanos?, no sabía si era parte de la simulación o alguna falla de diseño.

Se preguntó en qué más podría haber fallado cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, temblando, llegó hasta la entrada y contempló el exterior, dándose cuenta de lo diferente que era todo al hallarse más allá de una pantalla, de haber sido posible, estaba segura que tendría lagrimas en los ojos como un humano real, pero dadas sus limitaciones supuso que tendría que conformarse con la respuesta programada en su nuevo rostro.

Dio sus primeros pasos sobre la tierra, aún sin señales de Soos.

Volvió a llamarlo, "Soos, vamos, sé que estas por aquí"

Comenzó a preocuparse, ¿qué haría si Soos de verdad iba por Melody?, estaba casi segura de que no volverían a estar juntos pero luego… ellos se amaban, al menos solían amarse.

Y Soos seguía enamorado de ella, estaba loco por Melody

"Soos..."

Notó una silueta desdibujarse en la espesura del bosque, trotó hasta ella tropezando y gruñendo por el esfuerzo, raspando sus rodillas y codos, sufriendo por primera vez el peso completo de la simulación que era su existencia.

Soos se hallaba de pie frente a una herida en la tierra, a un lado, un letrero advertía sobre un agujero sin fondo.

"No… no, detente, por lo que más quieras detente"

Odiaba ser tal lenta, odiaba ser tan torpe, odiaba el no haber pensado antes en las muchas maneras en las que su plan podría fracasar pues para ella, el concepto de fracaso no tenía lugar alguno.

Después de tantos sacrificios ni siquiera se le ocurrió contemplar que Soos escogería nuevamente la muerte a estar con ella. Giffani deseó el no haber nunca intervenido y odió por primera vez su propia existencia al sentir aquello tan poderoso apoderándose de la simulación.

Ese terror de ver a Soos caer de frente, ese terror al darse cuenta de que también saltaría.

En un instante, ella también desapareció bajo la tierra, encontrándose con Soos en caída libre, extendiendo sus dedos con tal de alcanzarlo mientras la obscuridad los devoraba a ambos.

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

…

…

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, estaba ocupado reparando el letrero del agujero sin fondo cuando perdió el equilibrio por la falta de sueño, se balanceó al borde del precipicio y cayó de cabeza. Claro, sabía que no moriría, por algún motivo que desconocía tanto el agujero sin fondo así como otras rarezas seguían intactas, cosa que funcionaba por demás a su favor.

Había sido un lapsus, apenas un descuido al tratar de coger el martillo y perder el equilibrio al hacerlo.

No esperaba que alguien estuviese viendo.

Fue presa del vértigo y por un instante, supo como se sentían las aves al alzar el vuelo, esa sensación de ingravidez en que su cuerpo dejaba de estar atado a la tierra, tal cosa siempre era bienvenida para Soos que descubrió que el pozo seguía funcionando por mero accidente y para el asombro de Melody, que desde entonces insistía en acompañarlo para realizar las reparaciones.

Pero Melody ya no estaba allí, entonces, ¿quién se había arrojado para salvarlo?

Logró girar a tiempo y con el suficiente impulso como para agarrar a esa persona y empujarla fuera del pozo, catapultándola a ella y a si mismo hasta afuera, en donde rodaron por el suelo antes de detenerse en un manojo de miembros entremezclados.

"Señorita… no creo que nos conozcamos", dijo Soos tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Mas, ella se hallaba ajena a las palabras de Soos, pues toda su atención se concentraba en un punto ínfimo entre los dos.

Comenzó a temblar, primero desde las puntas de sus dedos extendiéndose incluso a los bellos de su nuca, Guiffani comprendía que tal cosa era imposible, por avanzada que fuese esa imitación de cuerpo existían ciertas características las cuales escapaban a su experticia.

Debía de ser algo puramente mental lo que la había reducido a tan patético estado.

"¿Señorita?, ¿¡Señorita!?"

Se arrastró sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar a Soos, apenas controlando la forma en que sus miembros inferiores se sacudían.

"Por favor cálmese, me esta asustando"

Sintió sus brazos envolviéndola, el calor humano que desprendía sobre la piel perfectamente moldeada sobre el chasis que contenía lo que en realidad era ella, la maquinaria que actuaba como su vehículo en el mundo físico recibió gustosa el estímulo casi complaciente de aquel hombre al que había perseguido de manera obsesiva.

"Ya ya, todo esta bien"

Guiffani se recargó contra él, ignorando que su propio cuerpo bien podía pesar más que el de Soos, si el se dio cuenta o no jamas lo sabría.

"Lo siento...", se disculpó de forma instintiva, sin comprender el porqué siquiera sería presa de emociones que en su caso no deberían manifestarse de esa manera.

Se suponía que era solo un cuerpo, y su mente le estaba dando más poder del que debería tener.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Soos completamente ignorante de quien era en realidad ella.

"Porque te hice saltar", explicó Guiffani.

Soos no supo que contestar, porque en realidad no tenía idea sobre qué estaba hablando esa desconocida, pero si de verdad estaba tan asustada estaba más que dispuesto a tranquilizarla.

"Oh… ¡Oh!, no no no, no se trata de eso"

"¿Uh?"

"Es un agujero sin fondo"; le explicó, ligeramente enternecido por la súbita confusión de la desconocida, "No tiene fondo porque el fondo es aquí arriba. Jamas estuve en peligro"

Guiffani pasó un buen rato tratando de comprender lo que Soos decía, ¿así que era un agujero cuyo final estaba al comienzo o no tenía ni principio ni fin?, " _qué curioso"_ , pensó ella, tratando de dilucidar cómo algo de esa naturaleza podía existir.

"¿Nos conocemos?"

Supuso entonces que de ser una verdadera humana hubiese entrado en pánico, cosa de la que no estaba muy lejos en su actual estado, sin embargo, ya había recobrado el control sobre sus reacciones y por ello, tenía toda seguridad de que podría enfrentar a Soos como correspondía.

"Supongo...", contestó dubitativa, sintiéndose luego complacida al notar el modo casi lascivo en que Soos la observaba.

"¿Te gusta?", le preguntó haciendo énfasis en su pronunciado busto, "Las hice específicamente para ti, sé que te gustan las chicas con buenos atributos"

Fue en ese momento que Soos se quedó dormido, el pobre de verdad estaba demasiado cansado, y sin mayores opciones, Guiffani tuvo que cargar con él hasta la cabaña lo que fue todo un desafío, sin embargo estaba feliz, todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre ansió estaba en la palma de su mano y por ningún motivo lo volvería a perder. Se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie volviese a interponerse entre ella y Soos.

Para ello, el primer paso sería eliminar cualquier posible intromisión externa de forma definitiva, sabía que los Pines podría volver en cualquier momento y que abuelita, a pesar de su avanzada edad, no sería fácil de engañar.

Dado que no podía recurrir nuevamente a la violencia para eliminarlos, buscó una alternativa. Ese mismo día, mientras Soos descansaba inició una cruenta campaña en contra de Dipper y Mabel, acabaría con ellos...

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Dipper y Mabel realizaban uno de sus tantos viajes a Gravity Falls, incluso si el pueblo no era lo mismo después de ese mágico verano, seguía teniendo un encanto único para ambos adolescente, más que nada porque fue el lugar en el que se dieron cuenta con toda seguridad que no deseaban estar alejados el uno del otro. Desde ese entonces y tras varios problemas mucho menos ominosos que aquellos que provocó el raromagedón, entre los dos llegó a existir algo más que camaradería, sin embargo, tal asunto estaba fuera de discusión, ya fuese en presencia de amigos, familia o conocidos.

Además, ninguno de ellos quería crear más problemas para Soos, que con todo lo del divorcio apenas hablaba con ellos, por tal motivo, planeaban levantarle el ánimo y quizás ayudarle a conocer a alguien nuevo.

Lo que no esperaban era que alguien se les hubiese adelantado porque al descender del autobús y tomar el taxi a la cabaña del misterio, no fue Soos quien los recibió, sino una nueva empleada que había llegado a ayudar en la tienda y de pasó, se había transformado en la nueva novia de Soos. Se trataba de una chica bajita y bien formada que tenía un distintivo peinado el cual, de algún modo, reflejaba su efusiva personalidad.

Vestía el uniforme oficial de los empleados de la cabaña del misterio, que tan solo era una camiseta común y corriente con el estampado de un signo de interrogación, sin embargo, ambos jóvenes notaron ciertos detalles que les parecieron extraños pero sobre los cuales prefirieron no ahondar, en especial Mabel que reconoció un juego de aretes que solía pertenecer a Melody.

El recibimiento fue espectacular como de costumbre, Soos se esmeraba en esperar a sus amigos con toda clase de bocadillos y anécdotas sobre el pueblo, además de cualquier loca aventura de la que pudiese enterarse participaba su viejo jefe y mentor a quien, como era de esperarse, seguía admirando más que a nadie en todo el ancho mundo.

De allí que Dipper comenzó a notar más rarezas, porque la aparición de esa chica y su historia coincidían demasiado con el inicio de los problemas entre Melody y Soos, claro, también habían hablado con ella en cuanto los problemas de suscitaron, pero recién ahora entretenía la posibilidad de que alguien más los estuviese manipulando desde el principio, ¿con qué fin?, solo podía especular, pero como todo buen investigador ya estaba poniendo su mente a trabajar, buscando cualquier otro detalle que pudiese revelar algún misterio oculto allí, ante sus ojos.

A Mabel le bastó darle un vistazo a su hermano para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era algo bastante común con él, pues como suponía del tío Ford, un investigador siempre estaba investigando y en el caso de Dipper, incluso los más insignificantes problemas presentaban una oportunidad. La adolescente pensó en esto y puso su cerebro a trabajar, pues nunca estaba de más el ofrecer nuevas ideas y además, tenía bastante interés en averiguar que pasaba con esos dos, porque se comportaban, a decir verdad, de manera muy extraña.

Conforme avanzó la velada crecieron sus sospechas, de no ser porque era imposible, Dipper juraría que la desconocida era idéntica al sim que trató de asesinarlos durante ese verano, incluso Mabel comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y eso que ella era la menos reacia a aceptar a esa desconocida.

Algo no andaba bien, y por la expresión de esa mujer, pudo darse cuenta de que ella ya notaba su desconfianza.

"Soos", pidió con dulzura, "¿Sería mucha la molestia si me permites un minuto a solas con tus amigos?"

Soos se tensó de inmediato, permaneciendo firme junto a su nueva chica, "No creo que sea buena idea", dijo en tono firme, confundiendo aún más a los gemelos Pines.

"Prometo que estarán bien", dijo ella, "Vamos, confía en mi", insistió, batiendo sus pestañas.

Soos dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigos, "Estaré cerca chicos", prometió con finalidad para luego, ponerse de pie y alejarse, subiendo las escaleras hasta los cuartos de los chicos con la excusa de revisar que tuviesen todo cuanto pudiesen necesitar.

"Volveré pronto, Tiffany...", susurró antes de desaparecer.

En cuanto la tal Tiffany se quedó a solas con ellos, abandonó toda pretensión de amabilidad, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado sonrió de forma cruel, "Dejémonos de lado la charada", susurró, "Ya sabes quien soy, Dipper Pines"

Era imposible y aún así, Dipper supo que era cierto, de inmediato se puso de pie y la apuntó con el dedo.

"¡Tú!", exclamó escandalizado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, "Fuiste tú todo el tiempo"

Guiffani sonrió burlona, pues le daba igual que los gemelos conociesen su verdadera identidad, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que ella hubiese vencido.

Les permitió un momento de justa indignación, solo para hacer de la caída de ambos algo aún más sublime...

"Les dejaré en claro algo a los dos. Así como ustedes conocen mi secreto, yo conozco el suyo"

Los vio a ambos palidecer considerablemente, y supo por ello que había ganado. La culpa era evidente en los rostros de los dos, culpa, vergüenza y algo de revancha, esto último de seguro por saberse descubiertos por una vieja enemiga, alguien que para desgracia de los jóvenes amantes, poseía las herramientas para hacer uso de esa información y destruirlos por completo.

Era una lastima para ella que tal cosa ya no fuese viable, porque sin importar lo tentadora que era la idea de devastar moralmente a esos dos, la noción de volver a lastimar a Soos le parecía repugnante.

Tal era la fragilidad humana que ahora la aquejaba.

"No sé de lo que hablas", negó Dipper haciéndose el desentendido, mientras que su hermana asentía firme.

Guiffanni arqueó una ceja, buscó en uno de los bolsillos de los ceñidos jeans que acostumbraba a usar y puso frente a ellos su teléfono, dejando ante sus ojos una serie de mensajes bastante subidos de tono.

Dipper se mantuvo en silencio, completamente mortificado y en cuanto a Mabel, pues ella trató de salvar la situación.

"¡Ha!", rió sin prestar atención a los mensajes, "Si sugieres que mi hermano y yo tenemos algo y que por eso ninguno de los dos sale con otra persona y… ups, creo que dije demasiado", se disculpó al darse cuenta de que había conseguido lo contrario.

La pobre ocultó el rostro avergonzada mientras que Dipper maldecía a Guiffani por el haber lastimado a su hermana hablando de cosas que no eran asunto suyo.

"Deberían aprender a borrar sus conversaciones", se burló Guiffani, obviamente satisfecha por la simple y absoluta derrota de esos dos.

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó Mabel desafiante, "Porque de seguro no solo ibas a burlarte, ¿verdad?"

Era momento de poner el moño final a su obra, contemplando a los dos, se cruzó de brazos y entonó victoriosa aquella declaración que por meses venía practicando, al punto en que su lengua artificial la conociese al revés y al derecho.

"Nada, ya tengo lo que quiero"

Era tan simple como eso, tan sencillo como tomar las precauciones necesarias y luego infiltrarse para que llegada la hora, nada ni nadie pudiese interponerse en su camino, incluso si ese camino a última hora había errado, otorgándole a la sim más de lo que esperaba de su cuerpo sintético.

"Tú arruinaste las cosas entre Soos y Melody", la acusó Mabel bastante molesta, casi sacudiéndose por el enojo.

Dipper tuvo que posicionarse detrás de su hermana para evitar que esta saltase sobre Guiffani y le diese una paliza, apenas alcanzando a sujetarla de los hombros mientras que ella luchaba por liberarse.

"No hice tal cosa", contestó cínica, "Ella decidió por su cuenta que Soos no era tan bueno como creía, ella eligió dejarlo"

"Mientes", escupió Mabel, "No eres más que una sucia tramposa y tarde o temprano tendrás tu merecido"

Toda la conversación se estaba extendiendo más de lo que tenía presupuestado, además, dudaba de que Dipper fuese capaz de contener a su hermana por mucho más tiempo.

Debía finiquitar todo y regresar con Soos.

"Lo diré de una vez, si quieren que guarde silencio sobre su sucio secreto lo haré, pero a cambio, me dejarán cuidar de Soos"

Tanto Mabel como Dipper estaban contrariados por esa propuesta y ambos consideraron seriamente el sacrificar lo que tenían con tal de salvar a ese amigo que tanto había hecho por los dos,

"Yo no juzgo el amor que existe entre los dos, y espero la misma cortesía por parte de ustedes"

No pudieron decir más, porque en ese instante Soos regresó para asegurarse de que todo siguiese en orden, "¿Todo bien chicos?", preguntó con evidente preocupación, dirigiendo su atenta mirada a "Tiffany" la cual volvió a adoptar los manerismos de la dulce chica que en realidad no era.

"Todo esta bien Soos", rió ella, evitando el posar sus ojos sobre los gemelos que apenas se contenían para atacarla.

"Me alegra escuchar eso", contestó Soos ya un poco más calmado, dirigiéndose ahora a los chicos, "Tiffany sabe que ustedes son mis amigos y sabe lo molesto que estaría si algo llegase a incomodarlos"

"Así es", aseguró Tiffany, ignorando por completo la sutil amenaza por parte de Soos, "Jamas me atrevería a incomodar a tus amigos"

No dijeron mucho después de eso, pues se había hecho tarde y todos estaban cansados, los chicos subieron al segundo piso donde se hallaba su vieja habitación y sin que nadie más se diese cuenta, usaron la misma cama para dormir. No tenían muchas oportunidades de hacer eso, vivir como una pareja normal, no con la escuela y los amigos y la constante sensación de estar siendo observados, de que algún día uno de los dos terminaría revelando demasiado y entonces todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que existía entre ellos.

Jamas imaginaron que tal escenario se cumpliría, pero al menos, tenían el consuelo de que quien los había atrapado tenía tanto que perder como ellos dos.

Mabel, aún inquieta por todos los eventos del día se levantó cerca de medianoche y bajó al baño, al salir de este se topó con Guiffani que hacía su ronda nocturna.

En cuanto se encontraron, Mabel se puso en guardia, esperando de esa peligrosa demente lo peor, pero Guiffani, advertida de antemano por Soos pasó de largo, apenas dirigiendo una leve sonrisa a la adolescente.

Mabel la siguió alrededor de la cabaña, sin entender su extraño comportamiento.

"Debes preguntarte por qué hice lo que hice", comentó Guiffani después de un rato, "De otro modo no me estarías siguiendo"

"¿Porque eres una maniática demente que no sabe aceptar el rechazo?", contestó Mabel en tono burlesco, evidencian el desagrado que sentía por ella.

Guiffani fingió estar herida por ese comentario, mas, eso no la perturbó del hilo central de la conversación.

Decidió entonces que le permitiría a Mabel Pines entender un poco más de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y tal vez así, ganar su comprensión. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero con su racha ganadora estaba dispuesta a hacerla.

"Si acaso una de esas otras chicas te quitase a Dipper, ¿lo aceptarías?"

Mabel guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder, "Eso jamas sucederá", dijo con convicción, "Dipper y yo estaremos juntos por siempre"

Guiffani sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su ronda habitual, complacida al escuchar los pasos tentativos de Mabel que la seguía a poca distancia.

"Soos creía lo mismo de Melody, y mira donde esta ahora"

"No es lo mismo...", suspiró Mabel, ahora con algo de inseguridad, "Él lo prometió"

"No tiene caso mentir", comentó Guiffani dando media vuelta, "Si estuvieses en mis zapatos también harías todo lo posible por mantenerte junto a esa persona especial, ningún precio sería demasiado alto"

"Yo no soy como tú, jamas haría algo así", negó Mabel, para luego añadir, "Si fuese así de egoísta Dipper terminaría odiándome"

Guiffani la observó por un buen rato ponderando esa respuesta, al final, no había conseguido el hacer reaccionar a la muchacha pines del modo en que deseaba, pero al menos, estaba segura de haber despertado algo en ella, una suerte de crueldad latente, muy propia de aquellas personas cuya dulzura podía volverse de un día para otro en una cruenta amargura.

Sería cosa de esperar y observar.

No mucho más ocurrió durante esas cortas vacaciones, así, al despedirse de Soos bajo la promesa de alertarlos frente a cualquier cosa, los gemelos Pines regresaron a la rutina, dejando atrás aquella idílica existencia en la cual podían fingir con tanta facilidad antes de volver a someterse al escrutinio social.

Una vez se alejaron de Gravity Falls, Mabel le contó a Dipper sobre aquella conversación y al finalizar, lo halló pensativo.

"Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que dijo"

Mabel sintió una cruel punzada atravesar su pecho, ¿y si Guiffani tenía razón?, era cierto que hasta entonces habían sido capaces de ocultar lo que sentían pero eso podía acabar cualquier día, y entonces… entonces Dipper hallaría a alguien mejor y ella se quedaría sola, perdiendo el tiempo con otros chicos a los que en realidad jamas llegaría a amar.

Se alejarían definitivamente...

"Te amo", declaró con convicción, sujetando a Dipper de los hombros y sin importarle que más personas los estuviesen viendo.

Dipper salió de su estupor al recordar que no estaban solos, ignorando la curiosa mirada por el espejo retrovisor del chófer del autobús, tomó a Mabel de las manos y le susurró despacio al oído.

"Y yo a ti"

Mabel pensó en todo lo que podía salir mal, habían tantas variantes fuera de su control que de enumerarlas todas perdería la cuenta, pero en ese instante, la que más la atormentaba era Guiffani y sus palabras, el modo en que había logrado explotar todas y cada una de sus seguridades al nombrar aquella verdad innombrable, la siempre latente incertidumbre de despertar un día y darse cuenta de que todo terminaría, que Dipper se daría al fin cuenta de que el sacrificio que implicaba continuar con esa relación ya de principio condenada no valía la pena.

Y en cuanto eso sucediese...

"¿Era verdad lo que dijiste?, ¿que nunca harías algo como lo que hizo ella?"

Mabel lo consideró cuidadosamente, mas, su respuesta seguía siendo la misma, negó con la cabeza sintiendo que aquella decisión un día llegaría a pesarle.

"¿No te molesta verdad?", preguntó nerviosa, a lo que Dipper suspiró aliviado.

"Para nada, de hecho, me siento feliz de saber eso"

El joven Pines tomó la mano de su hermana, y siendo que faltaban varías horas para arribar a su hogar se decidió a dormir, asegurándose en todo momento que Mabel estuviese a su lado.

" _Yo nunca seré como ella",_ se repitió a si misma Mabel, " _Jamas seré como ese monstruo..."_

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Guiffani no necesitaba dormir, sin embargo, de vez en cuando disfrutaba entrar en modo de hibernación, esto le brindaba una oportunidad de dejar descansar al chasis que la soportaba y de paso, realizar ajustes en su software, tarea para la cual halla ideales las horas de la noche. De ese modo, había logrado engañar a Soos más de una vez fingiéndose desvalida, y siendo que el hombre era a todas luces un gigantesco oso de felpa, no le resultaba difícil el convencerlo de prestarle una especial atención cada vez que esto sucedía.

Así había hecho el día en que los gemelos Pines regresaron a su hogar, dejándose caer sobre el mostrador de la cabaña del misterio para que Soos la cargase como una novia hasta su habitación, seguía estando lejos de consumar algo de mayor significación, pero al menos podía decir que ya había recuperado en cierta medida su cariño.

En cuanto Soos la depositó sobre la mullida cama, se sujetó a él, "Mmm..." ronroneó mientras lo arrastraba del cuello para que se acostase a su lado, "Por favor quedate, ¿si?"

Esperaba que como en otras ocasiones Soos luchase hasta liberarse y regresase a su propia rutina, siendo que todo el asunto de decirle a los gemelos que ellos dos eran novios había sido en realidad una mentira de la cual Soos no estaba para nada orgulloso, a diferencia de Guiffani, que reconocía con cierto orgullo el engaño como otro pequeño triunfo.

" _No quiero que Mabel me busque una nueva novia..."_ , se había quejado con anterioridad, a lo que ella, sin siquiera dudarlo ofreció una solución.

Que Soos hubiese aceptado la sorprendió al principio, pero al notar el modo hambriento en que la devoraba con los ojos pudo entender, y se dio cuenta de que su apetito no era solo por aquel cuerpo de imitación, sino por algo más, algo que había perdido definitivamente el día en que ella le arrebató a Melody de entre los dedos.

Soos ansiaba afecto, más que ninguna otra cosa.

Y ahora, ya ni siquiera luchaba por separarse.

"Ven a la cama Soos", ordenó ella con gentileza, "Duerme conmigo esta noche"

Soos descendió lentamente sobre el colchón y se quedó a su lado, Guiffani le sacó los zapatos y lo cubrió a él y a si misma con una manta.

Pasaron el resto de la noche juntos sin hacer nada más, con Soos preguntándose si acaso finalmente había perdido la razón como para aceptar el consuelo de esa demente y Guiffani regodeándose de tener toda la atención de su humano.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba en qué terminaría aquella locura que los embargaba.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La vida no había sido amable con ella.

Descendió del autobús de las ocho cargando en su espalda un pesado bolso de color rojo con ribetes negros, las ruedas del mismo habían colapsado a medio camino por lo que era soportar el peso completo del mismo o arriesgarse a arrastrarlo por el suelo y posiblemente rasgar el delicado fondo que solía estar reforzado con plástico, sin muchas otras alternativas optó por lo segundo, pues el terreno rural de Gravity Falls de seguro acabaría con la endeble tela y eso si el peso del mismo no lo hacía colapsar antes.

Buscó en sus bolsillos esperando que de milagro le sobrasen unos cuantos dolares para pagar un taxi, pero, como era de esperarse, estos estaban vacíos. Resignándose a algo que ya de por si esperaba emprendió una larga caminata por el pueblo que poco y nada había cambiado, no rumbo a su hogar, pues allí nadie la esperaba, sino a aquel otro lugar en donde podía hallarse en paz y entre amigos verdaderos, no como esos otros que había conocido antes, los que la llevaron a la ciudad con promesas imposibles de cumplir y la convencieron de renegar de familia y amigos, los que la aislaron y la dejaron por su cuenta viviendo en una pocilga que apenas podía pagar, trabajando por las noches en un lugar que le avergonzaba solo para regresar derrotada y humillada al mismo agujero del que en principio quería huir.

El volver a casa de esa manera era algo que no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo, había poco por hacer en aquella ciudad que había destrozado sus sueños y ambiciones. O salía de allí o terminaba por hundirse definitivamente en la pestilencia de sus calles, muriendo un poco más cada día.

Supuso que volver a la cabaña sería el mejor inicio de todos, lograría reconectarse con sus viejas amistades y comenzaría de nuevo, y quizás, con el tiempo, recuperaría también a su familia.

Sus pies la llevaron al mentado lugar, que con algunas reparaciones lucía mejor que nunca, Wendy sabía que aparecer de improviso no era la mejor de las ideas, aún así, no dudaba en que Soos le tendería una mano y quién sabe, quizás hasta apreciaría el tener ayuda en la cabaña del misterio ahora que no tenía a Melody.

Se acercó a la entrada y tocó tres veces, espiando desde antes que al menos una luz siguiese encendida, después de un buen rato escuchó el sonido de pasos en el interior el cual se volvía cada vez más cercano.

Esperaba encontrarse con su viejo amigo y en lugar de eso, una completa desconocida con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

No era el recibimiento que Wendy esperaba, definitivamente comenzaba a ver que su plan, al igual que tantas otras cosas en su vida iba encaminado al fracaso.

"Hola, busco a Soos… quiero decir, Jesús Alzamirano, ¿él vive aquí verdad?"

Esa mujer de mirada severa alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos examinándola de pies a cabeza, con un ademan que denotaba su irritación se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió friamente.

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

Wendy sintió como se formaban estalactitas de hielo en su garganta, ¿así que incluso eso había cambiado?, no creía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo como para que Soos se hubiese marchado también, ¿pero qué más podía esperar?, apenas llamaba de vez en cuando y jamas hacía demasiadas preguntas, supuso entonces que debió de haber prestado más atención a sus amigos.

Se lo tenía merecido por ser tan desconsiderada...

"Una vieja amiga", contestó cabizbaja, "Lo siento por molestarla, adiós"

Tendría que ir de vuelta al pueblo y buscar algún lugar para capear el frío, era eso o morir congelada en el bosque, con algo de suerte quedaría algún monstruo rezagado que la devoraría y entonces todos sus problemas desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Alguien tiró de la manga de su abrigo, Wendy dio media vuelta y encontró a esa extraña mujer con una expresión muy diferente de aquella con la que la recibió.

"Hey, era solo una broma", se excusó la extraña, "Creo reconocerte, ¿trabajas aquí verdad?, así es. Soos me ha hablado mucho de ti"

No supo que contestar a eso, pues si se trataba de una broma, era una de muy mal gusto.

"Debes estar congelándote, pasa, prepararé algo para que entres en calor"

Wendy se dejó guiar por aquella mujer, el interior de la cabaña apenas había cambiado con los años, salvo por uno que otro arreglo y un empapelado nuevo para las paredes era el mismo lugar que recordaba de su adolescencia

"¿Tiffany?, ¿quién es?"

Apenas escuchó su voz supo que todo estaría bien, Soos era un buen amigo, tan bueno como el resto de los chicos, de ningún modo la dejaría dormir afuera ni le diría a nadie el estado en el que había regresado a Gravity Falls.

"Alguien que vino a verte"

Vestía el mismo traje que el viejo señor Pines, de negro, con el sombrero rojo y el bastón e incluso el parche para su ojo. Se había tomado muy en serio el papel de maestro de ceremonias de la cabaña, tanto que era difícil reconciliar su imagen con lo que ella recordaba, pero al estar tan cerca, pues a ella le parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, y que uno de los fragmentos de su juventud se conversaba a salvo y bien protegido.

"¿!Wendy esta aquí¡?"

El abrazo de oso que la levantó del suelo haciéndola tirar su equipaje le llenó el pecho de una peculiar calidez que desde hacía mucho no sentía. Tan absorba en sus recuerdos que no notó la mirada asesina de la mujer que la había recibido, ni la silenciosa reprimenda que Soos hacía de forma poco sutíl.

"Los dejaré a solas mientras voy a la cocina, por favor toma asiento", pidió Tiffany antes de irse.

Se quedó con Soos y Tiffany hasta bien entrada la noche, con un bowl de sopa de tomates, pan tostado y té, comió hasta saciarse y luego la guiaron a la vieja habitación que ocupaban Dipper y Mabel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Wendy durmió en paz, aunque su paz, como descubriría, sería apenas un respiro.

:::

/;/

:::

Sabía que la chica los observaba, ¿cómo no darse cuenta?, tenía la misma sutileza que un búfalo ebrio en una cristalería. La pobre apenas llevaba unas semanas viviendo con ellos cuando comenzó a notar la relación tan particular de Soos con su nueva "empleada", aunque para Guiffani, más que traerle preocupaciones le provocaba cierta gracia el verla tan cautelosa alrededor de los dos, temiendo tocar el tema y perturbar la única paz que hubiese tenido en mucho tiempo.

De haber sido menos cruel la hubiese dejado en paz, después de todo, era una amiga de Soos y por tanto debía de comportarse bien con ella, mimarla con deliciosa comida casera, una buena cama en la que pudiese descansar cada noche y la posibilidad de trabajar en la cabaña para que no se sintiese como una aprovechadora. Guiffani estaba dispuesta a eso y más, porque la chica, Wendy, era francamente una de las personas más geniales que hubiese conocido, pero he allí que surgían sus ganas de perturbarla.

Guiffani podía admitir para si misma que su código tenía cierta naturaleza predatoría, y Wendy… pobre, pobre Wendy, era una presa demasiado apetitosa como para dejarla en paz.

Estaba bien oculta detrás de la puerta, observándola a ella y a Soos charlar.

"Vaya...", murmuró Guiffani mientras se recostaba junto a su humano, "Desde hace mucho no te veía tan preocupado"

Soos se había estado comportando de manera extraña todo el día por lo que Guiffani esperaba hallar el

momento de arrinconarlo y pedirle explicaciones, sin asumir jamas que pudiese ser algo tan grave, pero a juzgar por su expresión bien pudo haber errado en su juicio.

"Mabel y Dipper han tenido problemas", dijo Soos mientras masajeaba sus cienes, "Al parecer su madre los atrapó siendo demasiado "cariñosos" el uno con el otro"

Guiffani asintió incomoda y se apoyó contra la espalda de Soos, quien estaba sentado en la cama.

"Sabes que no apruebo lo que hacen, pero tampoco quiero que la pasen mal", se lamentó cansado, dejando que Guiffani le quitase la chaqueta negra de maestro de ceremonias junto con su camisa.

No había mucho que pudiese decirle, le había contado a Soos lo que pasaba entre esos dos y él a regañadientes se comprometió a guardar el secreto. Que los chicos luego se lo dijesen por su propia voluntad jamas estuvo en los planes de Guiffani, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar pie atrás, Soos estaba involucrado y por eso sufriría.

"Conocían los riesgos y los aceptaron", se limitó a comentar, "Sabían que esto podía suceder y siguieron adelante de todos modos"

Soos frunció el ceño, porque por más que intentase contentarse con esa explicación y creer que los chicos serían lo suficientemente maduros como para sobrellevar todo, él seguía viéndolos a ambos como niños, niños muy confundidos que estaban a punto de salir muy lastimados.

"¿Crees que quieran quedarse con nosotros un tiempo?", preguntó a Guiffani mientras que ella le quitaba los zapatos y pantalones.

Guiffani dobló los pantalones de Soos junto con el resto de su ropa, tomó la correa de cuero y la puso alrededor de su cuello para luego ofrecerle el otro extremo a Soos, afuera, Wendy no tenía idea de qué pensar, ¿que era eso de que Dipper estaba demasiado "cariñoso" con Mabel?, ¿acaso podría ser que ellos…?

No pudo completar esa idea, porque era tan descabellada, tan imposible que el solo imaginarla le producía una fuerte jaqueca. Sus amigos no eran fenómenos, no harían algo tan estúpido y enfermo como… besarse entre ellos, ¡eran hermanos!, los hermanos no hacían esa clase de cosas, ella lo sabía por experiencia...

"Creo que lo apreciarían mucho, aunque no solucionaría sus problemas", gimió Guiffani al sentir la presión en su cuello.

Soos, de forma inconsciente había tirado de la correa, estaba más que consciente de que en realidad, no podía hacerle daño, Guiffani no respiraba, no comía, no bebía y no necesitaba dormir, todo, absolutamente todo lo que hacía era por gusto propio, para fingir ser una persona, una humana. Aquel extraño ejercicio de poder entre los dos era la retorcida forma de Guiffani para ofrecer algo de control de vuelta a Soos. En muchos sentidos seguía su programación básica, necesitaba que su jugador estrella la utilizase a gusto, sentía la compulsión maniatica de complacer a su humano y no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo, incluso si Soos no estaba de ánimo para seguirle la corriente.

"A la larga seguirán alimentando la desconfianza de sus padres", susurró ella en un hilo de voz, disfrutando de la simulación que ralentizaba sus sistemas con cada tirón de la correa, "Dudo de que puedan hacer mucho pero de todos modos..."

Soos sacudió la cabeza, odiando el hecho de que no pudiese hacer más, "Pobres chicos", se lamentó, "No deberían pasar por esto"

Guiffani se relamió los labios, pues en realidad, no le importaba tanto que esos dos sufriesen por un buen rato a manos de sus padres, pero por otra parte, quería ver que sucedería a la larga con esos dos.

Además, se recordó a si misma, el sacarlos de ese aprieto sería una buena forma de mantenerlos controlados… ¿pero cómo lograrlo?, tal vez hallaría la respuesta mientras entretenía a Soos y a Wendy.

"Mabel esta dispuesta a renunciar a Dipper si alguien más aparece"

Soos la miró de reojo, "Pero no hay nadie más, al menos nadie a quien conozcamos"

"Estoy segura de que alguien aparecerá", insistió Guiffani, "Sería momentaneo, ya sabes, solo por el tiempo suficiente como para acallar las sospechas y luego… pues podrán volver a lo suyo"

Soos se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba para nada el plan de Guiffani, en especial porque la involucraba a ella y ella era muy peligrosa.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"

Guiffani frunció el ceño, "En realidad no", contestó, "Ahora que estamos juntos de manera pública no se vería bien que comience a salir con otro chico"

Fue el turno de Soos de molestarse, "Melody no debía enterarse...", le recriminó a Guiffani.

"Lo sabría tarde o temprano", se excusó ella cruzándose de brazos.

"Prometiste no volver a interferir, me dijiste que ya no te meterías en las vidas de los demás", protestó Soos, "Pero nunca haces caso, de seguro ni siquiera quieres ayudar a los chicos y solo estas planeando como sacarle ventaja a sus problemas"

Esas palabras le dolieron demasiado, no porque fuesen verdad, que lo eran, sino porque Soos seguía desconfiando de ella.

Debía de trabajar más duro para eliminar esas odiosas dudas, aunque el saber que la tal Melody había sufrido gracias a ella le dejaba un dejo de satisfacción impagable.

Poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentimiento plantó las palmas de sus manos sobre las rodillas de Soos y lo vio directo a los ojos.

"Lo siento Soos, solo quería apoyarte"

Soos sacudió la cabeza y buscó su teléfono, ocultando en una simple sonrisa lo mucho que le perturbaba el que Guiffani siguiese saliendose con la suya y el como él ya no luchaba en su contra.

"Llamaré a los chicos, les diré que pueden venir cuando quieran", farfulló resoluto, "Y encontraremos una solución entre los cuatro"

Guiffani le dio un vistazo a la puerta, notando apenas uno de los mechones rojos de su huésped que seguía atenta toda la conversación. No había pasado desapercibido para ella el que Soos dijese que entre los cuatro pensarían en algo, lo que significaba que a Wendy no la incluirían y no era para menos con todo lo que la pobre había pasado en sus breves años viviendo lejos de Gravity Falls, marchitandose lentamente mientras que el resto de sus amigos tenían vidas plenas, vidas que Guiffani estaba segura Wendy envidiaba.

Guiñando un ojo hacía la puerta, pensó en ser una buena anfitriona y ofrecerle a Wendy algo más en lo que pensar que su propia desgracia y dado que ya estaba de rodillas, creyó que su idea de diversión sería de lo más adecuado. Con los dientes le quitó el boxer a Soos que justo estaba hablando con Dipper, el pobre congeló en el acto, bloqueando el aparató le siseó a Guiffani.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Es mi forma de disculparme", le explicó ella relamiéndose los labios para luego, lamer la longitud completa de su miembro.

"Tenemos huéspedes...", protestó endeble, "Y estoy al teléfono, ¿no podrías esperar?"

Guiffani lo ignoró por completo, su lengua y boca no producían fluido alguno por lo que necesitaba usar lubricante para no dañar a Soos, para su buena fortuna, siempre tenía una botella a mano.

"Wendy debe estar dormida, no te preocupes"

Lo hizo cortar la llamada sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, no sin que antes pudiese invitarlos, Guiffani escuchó complacida sus gruñidos cada vez más profundos, el pobre se contenía tan bien para no estallar…

De la nada, sintió un fuerte tirón en su cuello, con un sonoro "pop" se separó de su humano que sostenía en su mano izquierda su propio extremo de la correa.

"¿Soos?"

Allí estaba esa lujuría que llevaba alimentando por tanto tiempo. Su Soos finalmente tomaba el control de la situación y en su persona no quedaba siquiera una gota de duda.

"Quitate la ropa", ordenó suavemente, apenas sintiendo el peso del cuerpo artificial de Guiffani sobre la cama y mucho menos notando el gemido ahogado que provenía desde afuera.

Tiffany no contestó, las palabras en ese punto estaban de más.

Lo obedeció de inmediato, e hizo todo lo posible para que Wendy se diese un festín con lo que veía y oía a través de los endebles muros de madera, riendo por dentro al escuchar sus pasos presurosos por el pasillo, ansiosa por descubrir al día siguiente si es que acaso había alguna huella extraña de su pasó por allí, porque estaba segura que esos quietos gemidos no eran todos de horror...

Afuera, la pelirroja estaba envuelta entre su propia vergüenza, sorpresa y lujuria, su mano se halló de forma culpable entre los pliegues de la pijama hasta que sus piernas cedieron y terminó de rodillas en el piso. Al darse cuenta de lo bajo que había caído corrió de regreso a su habitación y se encerró en ella, colocó una almohada entre sus piernas y evocó en su mente cada detalle de ese encuentro prohibido, odiando el estado despreciable al que había quedado reducida luego de su desafortunado paso por la ciudad y la realización de que jamas volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Al despertar al día siguiente Wendy trató de esconder la evidencia de su creciente vergüenza, sufriendo durante todo el día al ver a Soos y a su novia actuar de manera tan casual.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta. Pensó en no abrir, en decir que estaba enferma y pedir un día de descanso, eso siempre le funcionó en el pasado con el tacaño del señor Pines y de seguro le resultaría con Soos, tan solo debía sonar convincente y se saldría con la suya.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, fingiendo que su garganta le dolía, pero antes de que pudiese articular una excusa Guiffani la dejó en silencio.

"Sé que nos viste"

No sonaba como una acusación y aún así se sentía como una, Wendy estaba completamente mortificada, tanto que estaba tentada a correr al agujero sin fondo para lanzarse de cabeza.

"Lo siento, fue un accidente"

Para su sorpresa, Guiffani se limitó a alzar una ceja sonriendo descaradamente.

"Descuida, no hay necesidad de mentir"

Algo en ella la hizo ponerse en guardia, conocía esa clase de miradas, las conocía demasiado bien a decir verdad. Era algo completamente distinto a lo que venía experimentando desde que volviese a Gravity Falls, como si aquel extraño quiebre de la noche anterior se hubiese ramificado durante las primeras luces del alba y se estuviese apoderando de todo el lugar.

Por como veía las cosas tendria que comprometer nuevamente parte de su dignidad, echando por tierra el nuevo comienzo que tenía en mente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"¿Disculpa?", preguntó la novia de Soos fingiendo sorpresa, "No te escuché bien, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Wendy bajó la cabeza y golpeó el marco de la puerta, "De seguro vas a querer algo a cambio", murmuró cansada, "Todo el mundo quiere algo a cambio..."

Tiffany la observó con calma antes de arribar a una conclusión, pues como era de preveerse, Wendy tendría que pagar por el techo y el alimento tarde o temprano y ambas sabían que lo que trabajaba en la cabaña del misterio no era suficiente para cubrirlo todo, mucho menos el que se entrometiese en la intimidad de su nuevo jefe.

"Pues si, pero es más que nada un favor"

Trató de imaginar lo que esa peligrosa mujer demandaría de ella, con suerte nada tan terrible pues de seguro Soos no la dejaría, a menos que Tiffany la obligase a actuar a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ayudame a despistar a la madre de tus amigos"

Las mejillas de Wendy volvieron a tomar ese tono carmesí que había desaparecido al inciar su conversación con Tiffany. Todo el asunto sobre la extraña relación entre esos dos le parecía tan extraño que estaba determinada a no pensar en ello por ningún motivo.

"Ha… es por eso", logró articular bastante incomoda, "Digo… ¿no crees que sería mejor no meterse?"

"A Soos tampoco le gusta", respondió Tiffany, "Pero… digamos que simpatizo con Mabel"

Parecía algo imposible, ¿cómo podía entender por lo que estaba pasando ella?, no era normal que entre hermanos sucediesen ese tipo de cosas, no era sano y debía de acabar de inmediato.

Tiffany interpretó su silencio a la perfección.

"También me he enamorado de alguien a quien no puedo tener, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo fui capaz de hacer lo necesario para alcanzar mis sueños"

La convicción con la que pronunció esas palabras le produjo escalofríos a Wendy que no pudo evitar preguntarse el cómo Soos había terminado con una persona tan… macabra…

Fue entonces que comenzó a atar cabos sueltos, por rumores y viejas historias, vivencias del mundo paranormal de ese entonces y en especia, un evento en el que si bien ella no estuvo presente, al menos sabía lo suficiente como para no dudar de su veracidad.

"Soos ha tenido unas cuantas novias en su vida pero aparte de Melody no puedo pensar en nadie que realmente lo encontrase tan interesante"

Tiffany sonrió con malicia, animándola a seguir a pesar de todoo.

"Nadie salvo ese personaje de videojuego, la del simulador de citas"

Esperaba que lo negase para así poder quedarse tranquila, esperaba que Tiffany se riese de ella por haber llegado a una conclusión tan descabellada pero en lugar de ello, esa misma sonrisa cruel en su victoria por sobre Melody y la familia Pine y en especial sobre Soos seguía adornando el rostro frío de esa extraña mujer, mismo rostro que en su aparente perfección se volvía cada vez menos humano.

"Sabía que lo descifrarías, y ahora que lo sabes es tu turno"

Wendy quiso correr, ¿pero a dónde?, ¿quién querría ayudarla despúes de haber alejado a todo el mundo?, nadie intervendría por ella, nadie se comprometería por ella pues no lo merecía.

Estaba atrapada con esa demente.

"¿Qué vas a querer de mi?", preguntó Tiffany empujándola adentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, "¿Qué es lo que deseas Wendy?"

Correr, eso quería, o tal vez retroceder el tiempo para no cometer los mismos errores, aunque suponía que tal cosa ya no sería posible en el Gravity Falls del presente.

De lo mucho que ansiaba, de todo aquello que añoraba había solo una cosa que sentía de forma segura.

Ya no deseaba vivir a la deriba.

"¿Puedo quedarme por más tiempo?"

Odiaba lo patetica que sonaba su voz con tal petición y lo temerosa que estaba de ser rechazada. En realidad no pedía mucho, tan solo un lugar en el que pudiese quedarse hasta que volviese a hallar su propio camino.

Tiffany la tomó de las manos y por primera vez le habló con honestidad.

"Quedate con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras"

No quería demostrar lo mucho que significaba para ella el saber que no tendría que volver a esa vida que tanto le avergonzaba ni que se vería forzada a enfrentar la decepción en los ojos de todos aquellos que la conocieron.

"Gracias… de verdad te lo agradezco"

Tiffany se dio por satisfecha al saber que tendría a Wendy de su parte, tan solo tendría que seguir jugando la parte de una anfitriona amable y comprensiva para domar a ese espíritu rebelde y mantenerla de su lado, y con el tiempo, lograría poner a los Pines en esa misma posición, eliminando de ese modo cualquier tentativa que pudiesen tener de alejarla de Soos.

Su nuevo enfoque parecía funcionar a la perfección, no era necesario aniquilar a nadie, solo aprovecharse de cualquier pequeña desgracia para manipularlos y ganarse su favor y así mantener a Soos contento.

"Descuida, a decir verdad me agradas mucho Wendy, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me entretiene el tener al fin una amiga con quien charlar"

Wendy supuso que eso sería todo, tendría que ayudar a Dipper y Mabel a arreglar… eso, y a cambio podría quedarse en la cabaña por el tiempo que quisiera.

"Y si te interesa, volveré a dejar la puerta entreabierta"

Tiffany se había marchado después de decir eso, pero no sin antes observar el rostro de Wendy compungido por la vergüenza y la añoranza.

Se dijo a si misma que no caería de nuevo, se prometió a si misma que no se dejaría arrastrar por la locura, sin embargo, al caer el sol se encontró a si misma de pie en un solitario corredor, respirando de forma laboriosa mientras que el brillo inmisericorde que escapaba de una puerta a medio cerrar la llamaba cual flama a la mariposa nocturna.

Wendy, sin siquiera preveerlo había caído en una red de la que no escaparía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sin fines de lucro.**

Yacía con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda y los ojos bien cerrados, ignorando la cacofonía de gemidos y resortes provenientes de las otras habitaciones.

Wendy se giró hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, odiando el hecho de que incluso con el cansancio de todo un fin de semana ayudando a reparar la cabaña su mente se mantuviese alerta frente a ese espectáculo prohibido que provenía desde el exterior. Con una disimulada maldición se sentó en la cama y se frotó el rostro, preguntándose cómo ocultaría las ojeras que la venían persiguiendo desde su primera noche en la ciudad y que incluso de regreso en casa se negaban a desaparecer de su rostro. Hastiada, volvió a la cama y se cubrió nuevamente con las mantas, tarareando para si misma, pero sin importar lo mucho que ese ejercicio ayudase a diluir las voces externas estas seguían presentes.

Nada podía hacer por disiparlas.

Dipper y Mabel habían llegado la semana pasada en contra de los deseos de sus padres que estaban cerca de darles un ultimatum, los cuales no dejarían que la vergüenza de tenerlos en casa llegase a ser conocida por el resto de la familia.

Tal reacción era predecible. Wendy comprendía a la perfección que aquello en lo que se estaba metiendo era demasiado escabroso como para afrontarlo sola y que, de haber tenido otra opción hubiese preferido mantenerse al margen. Dipper era un buen chico al igual que Mabel, estaba segura de que lo que les tenían entre ellos era pasajero, no que tuviese experiencia en el asunto pues ella jamas vio a sus hermanos con esos ojos. Solo bastaba mirar a Robbie para saber lo que buscaba en un novio.

–Ughhh, ¿podrían hacer menos ruido?–. se quejó debilmente, cubriendose las orejas con la almohada, –Han estado así por más de dos horas, ¿qué acaso no se cansan?–

Quería golpear la almohada, azotarla contra los muros y gritarles que ya dejasen de hacer tanto escandalo y no le enrrostrasen más lo que no tenía.

Esto último la llenó de vergüenza.

Era patético que sintiese celos de esos dos, ¡rayos! era patético que sintiese celos de Soos, y mientras más examinaba su actual situación menos contenta se sentía consigo misma.

Las exclamaciones desde el cuarto contiguo terminaron por quebrarla, ya se había contenido más que suficiente mendigando un poco de respeto, ya tenía el corazón roto y el espíritu también, ¿qué más podía perder entonces que la poca dignidad que había traido desde la ciudad?

Nada, esa era la respuesta.

Wendy no tenía nada que perder.

Salió de su recamara e ignoró las palabras ocultas de sus amigos, se deslizó por el pasillo directo hasta la puerta entreabierta que con tanto ahinco la había estado tentando, allí, se despojó de su camisón y entró a urtadillas, teniendo cuidado de no alertar a nadie salvo a la vivora que con ojos carentes de vida se burlaba de su debilidad.

–Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que te entiendo a la perfección–

A pesar de que Wendy estaba convencida de que se trataba de una mentira, una pequeña parte de su ser no pudo evitar el sentirse enamorada de esas palabras.

Necesitaba… necesitaba alguien que comprendiese por lo que estaba pasando, alguien que le permitiese recobrar su confianza, su fe en si misma y esa persona aún no aparecía, pero por mientras se sujetaría a lo que había a la mano, incluso si no tenía motivo alguno para confiar.

Guiffany levantó las cobijas y se hizo a un lado.

–Entra Wendy–

Se dejó vencer por las palabras cálidas del insidioso ser que ahora acariciaba sus hombros desnudos, atrapándola contra la espalda de Soos.

–¿Quieres dormir o deseas que lo despierte?–

Wendy tragó saliva y murmuró, –Despiertalo–

Guiffany la empujó contra la espalda de Soos, susurrando constantemente en su oído lo bien que se sentiria en cuanto se diese por vencida, y lo sencilla que sería su vida al entregarse por completo hasta que, obnuvilada por esas palabras Wendy dio el paso final.

Sus labios recorrieron la oreja izquierda de Soos para luego ir a su mejilla y descender hasta los labios.

Soos frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Wendy en lugar de a Guiffany.

–¿Qué pasa?, ¿están bien los chicos?–, preguntó de inmediato, creyendo que se trataba de una emergencia.

Wendy se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué podía decirle para justificarse?, allí estaba ella, invadiendo su privacidad, entrometiendose en su vida y ahora en su cama.

–Yo…–

–Yo la invité–, intervinó Guiffany, –Quiere pasar la noche con nosotros–

Ahora era el turno de Soos de enmudecer.

–Quiero hacer esto, y ella esta de acuerdo–, le contestó Wendy.

–Wendy, no creo que sea una buena idea–, se apresuró a decir Soos, –Eres una buena amiga y te quiero, pero si hacemos algo así no hay vuelta atrás y honestamente, no creo que quieras acostarte conmigo–

Wendy quiso decirle de inmediato que se equivocaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. En realidad nunca sintió atracción por Soos, era su amigo, eran amigos pero más allá de eso no había nada.

– _Podría volver a mi cuarto_ –, pensó, – _Volver a dormir y fingir que nada sucedió_ –

Intentó ponerse de pie, con una disculpa en los labios para excusar su pobre comportamiento, pero las frías garras de aquella imitación de mujer la sostuvieron confuerza y la regresaron a aquel mundo triste y confuso en el que se hallaba desde el inicio de su desventura como una adulta. Cada una de las cosas que Guiffany le decía comenzaron a pesar en ella, mellando su resolución y su deseo de escapar.

La cama de esos dos era tan cálida y segura, incluso si debía compartirla con un monstruo artificial y un simplón solitario.

– _Podría volver a mi cuarto y estar sola… podría… debería…_ –

–Por favor Soos, lo necesito–

Se traicionó a si misma con esas palabras.

–Guiffany, ¿también quieres esto?–

Guiffany asintió de inmediato, –Puedo compartir si se trata de una amiga, porque somos amigas, ¿no es así Wendy?–

Agradeció que estuviesen a oscuras, pues de otro modo estaba segura de que Soos hubiese notado la desesperación que la consumía y que no se iría hasta que su derrota quedase completa.

–Somos amigas–, se forzó a decir con una falsa sonrisa, –Las mejores amigas–

Guiffany se quedó detrás de ella para guiarla paso a paso, y Soos, tratando a su manera de hacerla sentirse mejor consigo misma, aunque tal esfuerzo bien podría ser en vano. En su adormecida mente, Soos creyó notar en Wendy la misma locura infecciosa que propagaba Guiffany, la cual al parecer ya había echado raiz en su corazón.

–Deja que te haga sentir bien, eso es Wendy, abandona todo–

Decidió ir arriba para mantener al menos una ilusión de control, bajando sus caderas lentamente hasta perder noción de si misma.

–¿Te sientes plena verdad?–, le preguntó Guiffany, –¿Sientes lo mucho que te amamos?, ¿lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti?–

–…Sí, si lo siento–, gimió Wendy perdiendo el equilibrio por un instante, pero teniendo allí a su lado a Guiffany para mantenerla en su lugar.

–Te amamos Wendy, somos tus amigos y te amamos y nunca, jamas te dejaremos–

Wendy se mordió el labio inferiro y se dio por vencida, abandonando toda noción de lucha por ese espejismo oscuro dentro de la habitación. Una pantomima de sus sueños de su juventud mutilada por sus torpes errores y refundida en una cruel burla de sus deseos. Allí estaba, desesperada por recibir afecto y dispuesta a ofrecerlo todo, incluso su alma al diablo.

Los pechos del demonio rozaron su espalda y la trajeron de regreso a la realidad, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?, vio de un lado al otro entre extasiada y confusa, apenas escuchando la respiración laboriosa de Soos que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Buena chica–. le susurró Guiffany, –Ahora descansa–

Wendy cayó rendida, quedándose dormida de inmediato. Soos, por su parte, vio de reojó a Guiffany por un buen rato.

–¿A qué estas jugando?–, preguntó cansado, –¿Qué es lo que estas tramando ahora?–

Guiffany no contestó, en lugar de eso, pasó por encima de Wendy y se recostó sobre él.

–¡Que lindo de su parte!, dejó a junior listo para mi–

Soos entrecerró los ojos e ignoró sus insinuaciones, incluso si hubiese tenido ganas ya estaba exahusto.

Debía dormir en algún momento, ¿no?

–Y en cuanto a lo que quiero, eso es simple–

Los ojos de la sim brillaron de forma sobrenatural, evidenciando una inteligencia aterradora y descontrolada que parecía consumirlo todo a su alrededr, ampliando los dominios de su telaraña a una nueva víctima, creando en la cabaña su propia versión retorcida de una vida perfecta.

–Quiero que todos seamos felices, Soos–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La manipulación había comenzado desde mucho antes de lo que hubiese esperado, sutil e insidiosa, indetenible en su naturaleza.

Dipper había vencido con la ayuda de sus amigos a una entidad cósmica con poder absoluto sobre la realidad, un ser que en su interminable existencia había cegado la vida de incontables sistemas, galaxias y universos conocidos y por conocer. No dudaba de que su sequito fuese apenas una muestra de los lugares que había visitado y a los cuales había erradicado, por lo que derrotarlo no solo era un logro impresionante.

Era la muestra feaciente de que tenía razón, de que el camino que había elegido era el correcto.

¿Cómo podía esperarse entonces que errase de forma tan brutal a los pocos años de esa victoria?

Todo se decantaba en aquello que no podía dejar atrás, un secreto tan vergonzoso que sabía que algún día lo destruiría.

–Es una mala idea–

Mabel estaba decayendo cada día un poco más, sumiendose bajo el juicio incesante de sus padres que no podían ni querian aceptar lo que temían existía entre ellos. Dipper, obviamente ni siquiera se atrevía a delatarse más de la cuenta, por lo que antes de viajar a la cabaña había estado distante de Mabel contal de protegerla.

Su plan funcionó hasta cierto grado, pero, como era de esperarse, seguían existiendo agujeros en su lógica, principalmente que aplicaba la razón a un problema irracional.

Si sus padres y amigos tan solo supiesen que sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces no hubiesen dudado a la hora de separarlos, sin embargo, todavía no llegaban a ese punto.

Tenían tiempo para actuar, y gracias a cierta… persona, dispondrían de mucho más.

Un lugar donde ocultarse.

Una coartada fiable.

Personas en las que confiar.

Seguridad para Mabel.

–No deberíamos confiar en ella–

Ahogó la frustración en lo más profundo de su ser y enfrentó a su hermana.

–Sé que no quieres hacer esto, pero no nos queda otra opción–

–Nos queda una Dipper–, murmuró Mabel apenada, –Podría… podría decirles que no hay nada entre nosotros, y dejarte ir–

Dipper negó con la cabeza mientras seguía inspeccionando la maquinaria debajo de la cabaña, tratando de salvar cualquier equipo que tuviese alguna oportunidad de volver a funcionar.

–No digas eso–, gruñó al arrastrar una plancha de acero lejos de una consola partida a la mitad, –Maldita sea… al parecer tendré que buscar de nuevo en el laboratorio del árbol–

–Todo esto comenzó por mi culpa, debería ser yo la que te ayude y no al revéz–

El joven se relami los labios y se quitó la gorra para limpiarse el sudor, aceptando de parte de Mabel un refresco para capear las altas temperatuvas que experimentaban en esa caverna. Era curioso que incluso al verse expuestos frente a tantas personas, no le dijesen a nadie el cómo había comenzado su relación. Dipper imaginaba que no se lo tomarían para nada bien, aunque de ser honesto poco le importaba. Lo que hacía lo hacía por su hermana y nadie ni nada lo convencería de darse por vencido.

El click de esos infernales tacones hizo eco sobre la improvisada escalera que los llevaría de regreso a la cabaña.

–Debe ser ella–. Murmuró Mabel poniéndose de pie.

–¿De verdad crees que todo saldrá bien?–

Dipper volvió a ponerse la gorra y se sacudió el polvo de encima. No, no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, no podía imaginar nada salvo los multiples escenarios en los que todo se iba al carajo sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, pero… no podía decirle eso a su hermana. Ella más que nunca necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse, del mismo modo en que ella lo apoyó cuando más la necesitaba.

–Claro que sí. Puedes confiar en mi y en Wendy–

Por Mabel, haría cualquier cosa, incluso hacer un pacto con el demonio que descendía desde el exterior para encontrarse con ellos.

Ese viaje de regreso a la cabaña bien pudo haber sellado su destino, y él aceptaría gustoso cualquier consecuencia que esto pudiese acarrear.

–Nada va a separarnos Mabel–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Otra noche perdida en el baño, contemplando su teléfono mientras que las nauseas matutinas se hacían presentes.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al marcharse?, en el instante en que le dijo adiós y abordó el taxi le pareció que así era, que con Soos no existía más futuro que un engaño sostenido, un engaño despiadado que se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo a la luz de múltiples revelaciones, cada una más escabrosa que la anterior.

Creía conocerlo, porque era honesto, ¿cómo no confiar en él cuando la había esperado por tanto tiempo?, ¿cómo no creer en Soos siendo que era el hombre más dulce y dedicado que alguna vez hubiese conocido?, quizás por ello la decisión de apartarse de él le resultó tan contradictoria, pues nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

Pero la evidencia… ¿podía negar eso?, las llamadas a medianoche, los mensajes ocultos, las fotografías… todo parecía indicarle que Soos le guardaba un terrible secreto y claro, no se lo diría, jamas confesaría el estar haciendo algo erróneo porque ningún hombre cuerdo haría algo así, ningún hombre infiel admitiría su error de forma tan sencilla y su Soos no se salvaba de eso.

–Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?–

Quiso gritar y decir que sí, que estaba bien, que tan solo estaba ocupada pensando en su ex marido que de seguro estaba en medio de las piernas de esa ramera pelirosa que se le ofrecía todo el tiempo.

–Estoy bien–, contestó tratando de calmarse, –Solo son nauseas, vuelve a la cama–

–¿Segura?–

– _Tan solo vete por favor_ –, rogó dentro de su cabeza, – _Dejame tranquila antes de que diga o haga algo de lo que me arrepienta_ –

Tantas contradicciones y tan poco tiempo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado el olvidar?

–Sí, estoy segura–

Lo escuchó alejarse de la puerta del baño, pero solo para ir a la cocina en donde de seguro estaría esperando. Por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en Soos. Sin embargo, su traicionera mano volvió a marcar su número, esperando encontrarlo a solas y quizás charlar un rato.

¿Qué daño podía hacer?

Apenas alcanzó a marcar el número y ya se arrepentía de haber llamado.

–Tú debes ser Melody–

Esa no era la voz de su Soos.

–Debes preguntarte con quién hablas–, susurró esa desdeñosa voz que llenaba a Melody de indignación.

–No hace falta, ya lo sé–, contestó ella, imaginando como del otro lado, esa asquerosa mujer se ufanaba de su incomodidad.

–¿Cómo pudiste?–

–Mmm dejame ver… –. respondió Guiffany, –Pues pensé que te querrías probar algo distinto a Soos y tú estuviste de acuerdo–

Ahora estaba positivamente furiosa y a punto de estrellar su teléfono contra el piso, mas, logró controlarse a tiempo, aunque le costó mucho.

–¡Arruinaste mi matrimonio!, tú asquerosa… sucia…–

–Deberías calmarte–, le respondió Guiffany fingiendo preocupación, –No querrás alterar a tu bebé–

Melody guardó silencio, temiendo que su marido la hubiese escuchado discutir desde la cocina. No necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía. Tristemente, Guiffany no se lo haría sencillo.

–Tomaste tu decisión al momento de salir por esa puerta, y cada una de tus acciones hasta ahora son prueba de que ya no amas a Soos–

Toda esa culpa que arrastró durante meses regresaba a ella, sumiéndola en una lenta pesadilla de lo que fue su quiebre con Soos.

–No hay nada de malo con eso, es solo un hombre después de todo, un hombre al que olvidarás mientras sigues adelante con tu familia. Un hombre que a la larga dejará de importar–

No era una mujer cualquiera, no era normal. Melody estaba segura de que la amante de su ex era una verdadera gorgona y esa llamada no hacía otra cosa que comprobar sus aserciones.

Lo peor, es que ella se encontraba simpatizando con todo lo que escuchaba.

–Ya te darás cuenta Melody de que todo fue para mejor–

Melody no pudo soportarlo más y colgó la llamada, salió del baño y se encontró con su marido que con una expresión nerviosa preguntó.

–¿Con quién estas hablando?–

Por un instante se vio transportada varios meses en el pasado, y vio a Soos perdiendo su incredulidad al darse cuenta de que sería abandonado. El horror poseyó su rostro, aunque solo por un instante, pues de inmediato la negación se apoderó de su persona con tal de salvarlo a él y a la cabaña a la que tanto amaba, y como en aquella ocasión, Melody solo pudo observar lo que sucedía y hacerse a un lado.

–Número equivocado–, fue su escueta respuesta, la que dio no sin antes bloquear y esconder a Soos como contacto-

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


End file.
